The Metal Alliance
by Dragon22.5
Summary: "There is no good. There is no evil. There is only the cold, hard touch of steel."
1. Prologue: Before The Battle

_Prologue _

_Undisclosed location_

The room was dark, but warm. _Optimal conditions for our kind,_ the humanoid thought as he stared across at the strange creature opposite him.

He took that back immediately. He didn't want to think that _thing _was one of his kind.

Truth to be told, he wasn't exactly sure what it was. Its long arms ended with viciously sharp claws. Its eyes, especially in this light, looked like red dots. And its voice, especially when it was speaking to him, sounded like...

_It's speaking to me!_ The humanoid cursed internally. A slip of attention in a place like this could mean death, if not worse.

"So, we have finally laid our hands on you. However, the time and effort it took to get to this stage has been rather inconvenient. In fact, it was rather...shocking."

The huge beast let out a chuckle, deep and loud in this small room. The humanoid thought it best to keep silent. He wasn't going to give in to this hulking giant, and he certainly wasn't going to laugh at his jokes.

"Yes, indeed. One could say your defence of your colleagues-"

"Friends! They were my FRIENDS! And you...you murdered them, you sick, twisted-"

"Quiet!" The creature's voice was not loud, but it was forceful and it certainly got its message across. The humanoid fell silent. He'd cracked, he shouldn't have let the monster get to him._ If they weren't going to kill you before, they're certainly going to do it now, you idiot!_

"As I was saying, one could say your defence of your colleagues was quite noble. For us, however, it was very irritating, though it did show you were an excellent fighter. And then you tried to make your escape! It's a good thing we caught up with you, isn't it?"

"So, are you going to kill me now?" The humanoid wasn't sure if saying that was a good idea._ But I want to know_, he thought to himself as he stared into the beast's metal face. His metal face...

"Kill you? If we wanted to kill you, you'd be dead before you even set foot in here! No, we don't want to kill you. You're far too useful for that."

Internally, the humanoid sighed with relief. _It's not over yet,though,_ he reminded himself. He wasn't sure what the "useful" bit meant, but he could have a pretty good guess.

"However, we can't have your loyalty splashing around like a Cheep Cheep out of water. You must swear full and total allegiance to us, or else you know what's coming to you. Is that clear?"

The humanoid swallowed. He didn't like the sentence he was going to say, but if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders (so to speak) he was going to have to play along for now.

"Yes...Registeel."


	2. Chapter 1: The First Strike

**Hello, and welcome to my second fanfiction! Yeah, I haven't written much recently (read: since 2013) but I'm planning on changing that.**

**Just a few things I want to say:**

**First, this story will be rated T for death, and maybe other stuff. Just so you know.**

**Second, I will be including the Koopalings and Alph in this story, but not female Robin, male Wii Fit Trainer or any of the Villager's alternate costumes. This is because I feel the former are different characters from Bowser Jr. and Olimar, whilst the latter are simply gender changes. **

**(Third, characters that do not speak an actual language will have their speech in parentheses.) said Yoshi, clearly glad to actually be in a fanfiction for once.**

**Fourth, I know loads about some universes, but very little about others. Nevertheless, I'll try to give each character equal screen time(is screen time the right word? I know it's a fanfic, but you're probably reading this on a screen...Oh! Author's note! Sorry, got sidetracked).**

**Fifth, this is going to be a rather large story(an epic of epic proportions, so to speak). I'll try and update regularly.**

**Finally, since this is going to be a rather serious story (hopefully) I will probably not do many author's notes, which is why you're getting this monster of a note now. **

**Oh, and thanks to AmazingAwesomeAlex for reviewing!**

**All set? Then let's begin...**

_Chapter 1_

_Unnamed location, unofficially dubbed the "Smash Mansion"_

_Woooooooo..._

_Woooooooo..._

_Wooooooo..._

The siren's metallic tones echoed throughout the house, startling Mr. Game and Watch out of the book he was reading. Sighing(or rather moving his head and watching a cartoon styled puff of air coming out of his mouth), he got up off the sofa and started to generate many LCD frames of himself, all in different positions. He did this when he wanted to get on a stage, or go any significant distance for that matter.

As he bleeped and blooped his way through the corridors and branching paths of the Smash Mansion, the 2D man heard the sounds of various other Smashers making their way towards the meeting room. Excitement showed on the faces of the newcomers, but many of the former participant's faces were riddled with worry. _And for good reason too, _the Flatzoner thought to himself. The last time this particular siren had been heard was at the start of the Subspace incident.

Despite himself, Mr. Game and Watch shivered. The most threatening thing in Superflat World was dodging a giant octopus, or the occasional fire. The Subspace incident was without a doubt the most terrifying thing he had experienced.

But then again, it shook up everybody. Nobody expected such an incident to ever arise during the Smash tournament-indeed, nobody expected anything remotely serious to happen during the Smash tournament. They were planned with the utmost care and precision, as having fifty or so of the most powerful beings in the multiverse all in one location required you to do such things. Master Hand's return sent a shockwave throughout the multiverse. Combine that with the appearance of a foe that could turn you into a trophy with minimal effort, and you had yourself enough angry letters to suffocate(at the last count)five Pikmin, three Cuccos and a stray Mr Saturn. With all the requests that the tournament be shut down, it was a wonder that this one was even going on at all. _Let alone bigger than the previous three combined,_the flat figure mused as he sat next to his friend Pac-Man. The two retro Smashers greeted each other as the room started to fill in, until most of the 54 semi-residents of the Smash Mansion were seated around the massive table in the hall. Despite the excited/nervous chatter, Mr. Game and Watch found himself coming back to his idle thought a few moments earlier. How could it still go on?

"Excuse-a me, could I have your attention, please?"

_Of course! Mario!_ That man had a way with the people. Just one heartfelt speech, and he could have the entire multiverse swaying to his cause. There was a reason why he was unanimously elected as the head of the group of fighters now known as the Original Twelve. It was hard to believe that was only 15 years ago, as the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom had led them on some of the greatest adventures the multiverse had ever seen. And in those 15 years, Mr. Game and Watch had never seen him look as dejected as he did now. Even his moustache seemed to have lost some of its lustre. And with a moustache like Mario's, that's saying something.

The famous plumber cleared his throat. The hall was now silent as the Smashers eagerly listened. Mario began to speak.

"I have gathered you all here today to tell you about-"

A snicker was heard. Mario immediately looked over to the Koopaling's area of the table, who were all wearing an "it wasn't me" expression. He sighed and said, "As I was _saying_, I have gathered you all here to tell you-"

The same snickering was heard, this time very clearly coming from Bowser Jr.

"What?" Mario snapped.

Bowser Jr. didn't speak, he just carried on giggling. The other Koopalings joined in as well.

"What? What is it?"

Toon Link jumped onto the table and pulled a piece of paper of Mario's back. It read "KICK ME"

At this, all eight of Bowser's kin burst into hysterical laughter. Mario, on the other hand, seemed to completely lose it. Jumping onto the table, he screamed, "You think this is funny!? I gathered you here to tell you about THIS!"

And he threw Isabelle's dead body onto the table.

The Koopalings fell silent instantly. Many of the other Smashers gasped or started muttering. Mr. Game and Watch couldn't make out the exact words, but the general sentiment was clear: "How?" He glanced at the Villager, who was wearing an expression that could only be described as heartbroken. The flat fighter knew the two were very close in their home world. She was his manager? Vice-mayor? The ancient Smasher suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He'd never even gave her a second glance, yet here she was, dead as his franchise. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Mario speaking again.

"Every single Assist Trophy and Poke Ball Pokemon are either dead, missing or in the hospita-"

With a cry of "Riki!", Shulk leaped out of his seat and ran out of the room. Pikachu and Charizard started to follow, but then looked back at Mario uncertainly. The Italian nodded, and as the two Pokemon left the room he spoke again.

"I hardly need to tell you that this is a matter of grave importance. These are some of the strongest beings in the known world, and no ordinary foe could have even touched them, let alone inflict such devastating wounds. Save it, Falcon." The blue-clad racer had indeed opened his mouth, but shut it realising the severity of the situation. Mario paused, then continued, "I am going to hold a meeting of the Original Twelve. In the meantime, do _not_ leave the mansion unaccumpanied. Whatever it is...it could still be out there."

The deathly silence was only broken by the sound of Larry Koopa throwing up in his clown car.


End file.
